1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing computer data, and in particular, to a computer implemented method and system for efficiently managing a region cache.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computing environments utilize a variety of techniques for managing the storage and distribution of data. Often this data may be transparently stored in a portion of memory referred to as a cache for future high speed access. There are many kinds of caches that are useful in a variety of situations.
One type of cache is a region cache. A region cache is a software structure that resides in memory and includes one or more regions of data, each region having a starting index and an ending index. A region cache may be stored anywhere in memory accessible by the software that manages or uses the region cache. A region cache may be implemented, managed or used by an operating system, a web browser, an application, or any other type of software.